


Sooner or Later

by hippiefairy



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Psych
Genre: AU for Psych, Canon Compliant for NCIS: LA and NCIS and Blue Bloods, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Danny is annoyed, Deeks is angry, F/M, I just hope everyone survives, Kidnapping, Look I just wanted an excuse to mash some of my favorite shows together, McGee is competent, Romance, Shawn is angsty, Torture, You really shouldn't piss off these guys, angsty shules, but the bad guys are going to have to learn that the hard way, it's just a really bad idea, or their teams/families, poor Jules, she just found out Shawn's secret and is not happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiefairy/pseuds/hippiefairy
Summary: Her plan was to get revenge on NCIS. But then a fake psychic fell into her lap along with her intended targets and it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Now if only the NYPD would stop hounding her.





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywriter/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write this forever! And with news of the Psych movie I just couldn't resist anymore. This is meant to be a rather epic crossover (we'll see if I can pull off the 'epic' part). With Shawn, Deeks, McGee, and Danny taking center stage. 
> 
> Notes on the timeline: Takes place after season 14 of NCIS, season 8 of NCIS: LA, and season 7 of Blue Bloods. And is canon compliant for these shows (so... spoilers!).
> 
> For Psych: Takes place around the events of season 7 episode 7: Deez Nups. With a few changes, namely that Lassie hasn't met Marlowe so there is no wedding. Jules still finds out Shawn isn't psychic though, it's kind of the base of this story actually.
> 
> Story title from the song "Sooner or Later" by Matt Kearney (also known as my favorite Shules song).  
> Chapter name from the song "Alone in the Dark" by Will Cookson.
> 
> Dedicated to my friend G.

Shawn raced down the dark road on his motorcycle, he knew he was taking the curves too fast, turning too sharply, and not paying enough attention to what was around him. He wasn’t even really sure where he was anymore. But he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t face the reality that he now lived in.

 

Jules was gone. And Shawn knew he’d lost her for good, there was nothing he could say to make things better. Nothing he could do to win her back. She was angry and hurt. And she had every right to be. Shawn was trying desperately to not relive that morning’s events over and over again in his head but his damn memory was recalling everything in perfect detail. Every angry word echoed in his ears. Every tear was etched into his mind’s eye.

 

Jules was the one person who’d truly believed that he was a psychic, and he’d abused that faith. She’d deserved to hear the truth from him and he’d always meant to tell her, but he’d never worked up the nerve and it couldn’t happen now. She was smart and a damn good detective, Shawn should’ve expected that she would figure it out.

 

Shawn had known that she knew the second she’d walked into the Psych office that morning. She’d turned up with a desperate look on her face and the receipt she’d found in his pocket in her hand. She’d practically begged him to explain it all away, but when he couldn’t, her expression had hardened, even as tears had begun to trail down her cheeks and she’d gasped as though he’d struck her a physical blow.

 

Then she’d asked him if he really loved her, or had that been a lie too. He’d tried to comfort her, to assure her that he’d never lie about something so important, but as soon he’d taken one step towards her she’d angrily wiped the tears from her face and told him to stay away from her. That she didn’t want to see him. Not ever again. She’d run from the office and Shawn had sunk to the floor. Unable to believe that he’d just lost Juliet.

 

Tears pricked at the back of Shawn’s eyes but he tried to will them away as the rest of the day played out in his mind.

 

The first thing he’d thought to do was call Gus, his best friend would know what to do, right? He had to because Shawn sure as hell didn’t. But Gus hadn’t even let him say anything before he’d snapped out a remonstration. Shawn had forgotten that Gus was visiting his mom in the hospital and that the other man had asked for a day to just deal with his mom’s illness. And boy did Shawn feel like a terrible friend, how could he forget something so important to Gus? For that matter how could he forget about Mrs. Guster? He knew he wasn’t her favorite person but she’d always been kind to him growing up and he was fond of her. More importantly, she was _Gus’_ mom and Shawn knew his buddy was afraid of losing her.

 

He’d rubbed absentmindedly at his face before deciding to bite the bullet and call his dad. That had been a mistake. Henry had been convinced that Juliet was going to tell Chief Vick. He’d ranted about how stupid it was for Shawn to not tell his own girlfriend the truth. Then he’d ranted about how Shawn shouldn’t have been dating a detective if he didn’t want his secret to get out. He’d finally hung up on Shawn so he could call Karen and see if she’d talked to Juliet and if he could do any damage control if she had.

 

Shawn didn’t think there would be much damage control his dad could do, if Chief Vick was told the truth he’d be arrested. Now, _Shawn_ could do some damage control by telling everyone that Gus and his dad had been taken in just as surely as everyone else. There was, after all, no reason for them to go to prison for Shawn’s decisions. But any case Shawn had ever worked on would be called into question and Shawn hoped that Juliet would think about that before doing anything rash.

 

Shawn had hopped onto his bike soon after that, he couldn’t stand to be in the Psych office any longer, and he’d been driving ever since. Trying to ignore the memories even though he knew it was a lost cause.

 

Shawn pulled his bike to the side of the deserted road and took off his helmet with a sad sigh. It didn’t do any good to think about what he could’ve done differently, he’d made his choice way back when he’d first claimed to be psychic. Sure, he could’ve walked away later, but, odd as it was, the whole fake psychic thing was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It’d allowed him to stay in Santa Barbara with Gus, allowed him the chance to be close to his dad again, it was the reason he’d met Juliet in the first place. It had given him the chance to do something good and interesting, to use his talents to help people, but it also challenged him and kept him from wanting to run again. Because running came easy to Shawn, it was just so hard for him to settle down, he got bored too easily.

 

His dad was right, he shouldn’t have started dating Juliet if he wasn’t going to tell her the truth, and, if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t 100% sure that he would’ve told her despite his intentions. It’d just gotten harder and harder to do as time went on. He pulled the little ring box out of his jacket pocket and stared at it. He’d taken to carrying it all the time, just in case the perfect proposal opportunity happened along.

 

Later he would berate himself for not paying enough attention, for not seeing that the van coming down the road was going too fast, that it was swerving closer to him, that he needed to move. He noticed the glow of the headlights too late and tried to fling himself off the bike but he didn’t quite manage and the last thing he knew was the feeling of sharp hot pain that engulfed him.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Detective Marty Deeks had been having a perfectly good day. His absolutely amazing fiancée had woken him that morning with a kiss and a mischievous expression and, if they were a little late to work… well, no one had said anything. There had been some raised eyebrows and Sam had shaken his head at them but Eric’s whistle had saved them any kind of teasing or lecture. The case they were on was fairly straightforward and they’d wrapped it up quickly. Then he and Kensi had gone out for drinks with Nell and Eric. He’d left them at their table laughing at some story Nell was telling and gone to get some fresh air, he knew Kensi would make an excuse to leave soon and the night would probably finish much the same way the day had started. It was good. And that probably should’ve tipped him off. Because really, when was the last time things had been so simple? Certainly not since Michelle’s death, and long before that really, what with the whole mole situation and Kensi’s recovery and Granger leaving. Life was finally calming down. They were doing their best to keep moving on. But something else was always bound to pop up, it was just the nature of, not just their jobs, but their lives.

 

Getting kidnapped though. His bound wrists were itching from the dried blood from where he’d tried to wriggle out of the rope the last time he’d been awake. So that was annoying. But some things had improved he noted as he shook his head carefully, he wasn’t as groggy as he’d been the last time he’d woke up. He twisted his head around until he could just glimpse his watch.

 

“Damn it!” he swore, it was three in the morning of the second night since he’d been jumped. He’d hoped that his team would’ve found him by now. They would’ve realized he was missing pretty quickly so his hopes had been higher than they probably should’ve been. He sighed and leaned back against the wall of the van he was being transported in. He had no way of knowing how far they’d actually traveled, it was very likely they weren’t even in California anymore. They might not have actually travelled that far though, just because they’d been moving every time he’d been awake didn’t mean they had actually been driving all the time since they’d grabbed him. Not that state lines would stop his team anyway, but he was really hoping this would be over soon.

 

“Okay Marty” he whispered “what do you know about your kidnappers?” not a damn thing was the answer. They’d been wearing masks the few times he’d seen them and they hadn’t ever hinted at what they wanted with him. At least there hadn’t been any torturing going on, he could be glad of that, they’d even been feeding him pretty well.

 

‘They’re terrible drivers though’ he thought as the van swerved yet again and he just barely managed to avoid hitting his head on the wall.

 

A sudden screeching sound filled the back of the van and he winced. The crashing sound that followed nearly made his heart stop.

 

“Now what?” he muttered, wondering what they’d hit.

 

Thumps and the sound of cursing penetrated the van’s walls and Deeks could tell the men were coming around the side, maybe they were going to open the doors? If they did, he’d be ready, his feet weren’t bound. Maybe he could make a run for it. He stood carefully and moved towards the doors. Time to see if he could escape.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Special Agent Timothy McGee wasn’t feeling too special, he’d locked himself out of the apartment he shared with his new wife, Delilah, and since she was out of town he was probably going to have to resort to staying with Torres. Not an ideal situation under any circumstances but he’d been looking forward to spending the night putting up the wallpaper he and Delilah had chosen for an accent wall in the nursery. He wanted to have it done before she got home so he could surprise her.

 

“Oh well” he sighed, she wasn’t going to be home for a couple more days, tomorrow he’d get the locksmith to come out and tomorrow night he could put up the wallpaper.

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed the other agent’s number.

 

“Hey Nick, I have a favor to ask” he said as he turned and started making his way out of the building.

 

“I kind of locked myself out of my apartment” McGee continued, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but Torres’ teasing comments made him smile.

 

“Yeah yeah” he rolled his eyes “get it all out now because if I crash on your couch you are not allowed to tease me”.

 

“Yes, that was me asking if I could crash on your couch” McGee said.

 

“Okay Nick, thanks, I’ll be there soon” McGee hung up the phone and sighed, maybe tonight wouldn’t be too bad. He and Torres had become pretty good friends since they’d returned, relatively unscathed, from Paraguay. He wasn’t Tony, but McGee could definitely see him becoming as good a friend as the former very special agent was.

 

He was a bit lost in his musings but that didn’t stop him from noticing the man following him. McGee’s hand drifted casually up and into his jacket like he was going to put his cellphone in a pocket, which he did but then his hand grasped his gun and he began to draw it right as someone rushed him from the side. He pulled his gun free from it’s holster and swung around to avoid being hit by the newcomer. That was when he was hit from behind.

 

‘How did someone get behind me?’ was his last confused thought before falling into darkness.


End file.
